Spirited Heroes: The Beginning
by Granitt
Summary: After regaining her magic, Yoshika celebrates with the 501st their victory. But, then, a little girl appears and starts twisting her reality. She then wakes up stranded, alone, and ignorant of what she thought was to actuality. In this new world, being a 501st is the absolute worst someone can be. Rewrite of False realities. 1st chapter might suck, it'll be fix eventually.
1. Bloodied Facility

"Parrtay! WAAHOOO!" A drunken Charlotte, commonly known as Shirley, shouted. Being momentarily louder than the others with a beer bottle in her hand.

It'd been just a few hours after she had regained her magic, and she had been surprised -but more so confused- how quickly she had gotten from point A, winning a neuroi battle after getting her magic back, to point B, being at the celebration party.

Yoshika Miyafuji sat on the sidelines, siping her cup of juice with her eyes closed, frowning, letting the scene go by.

_Who and how is this mess gonna get cleaned? I'm not gonna do it- by myself at least._

Yoshika took another swig of her juice, watching Eila, who drank just a little too much, trying to serenade Sanya with a slurred song. However, Sanya didn't appear to be enjoying it.

Either that or she had a good tolerance and poker face, or maybe drunk Sanya has mild autism as there was a empty bottle of wine next to her with her hand loosely gripping it.

There was a loud breaking of glass.

_There goes another light bulb… Hope that nobody doesn't break anything el- Ah, there goes that window… _

"Hartmann! You shouldn't drink while on duty!" Gertrud scolded.

Erica, glassy eyed, a bit red, and holding a wine bottle turned to Gertrude with a goofy grin, "But *hic* Truuddeee~ It tastes shhoo good!" Erica took another gulp of wine.

"Yyyooooouuuuuuuu… *hic* should-really-try-some!" Erica finished quickly.

"You are a soldier of Karlsland! You should-" Gertrud's lecture was cut short when Erica pounced on the brunette and, with lightning like speed, locked her mouth onto Gertrud's, which, unfortunately had some wine still left inside. Gertrud Barkhorn was shamelessly "shot down" early into battle.

Those who're sober were trying to control the drunken mayhem as much as they could. But, they were having little progress.

_Peace and quiet is nice, but gets really lonely at times. Not to mention boring. If its something like this with my friends, then I can tolerate it._

"Miss."

Yoshika, hearing and feeling someone poke her side, turned to the said someone. A girl dressed in a pink dress stood next to her with her hands behind her back. She appeared to have a mixture of Fusoan and Britannian aspects. Her hair was cutely short and black, and had wide brown eyes like a cat's. A warm smile, similar to a mother's, curled her lips.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Yoshika Miyafuji. But, you shouldn't be here, you might get hurt."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hera." Hera's smile then became sad, "You shouldn't be here either, Yoshika."

Yoshika blinked, and she began to rub her neck, "Well… I am under aged to be in a bar-"

"That 's not what I mean." Hera interrupts.

Yoshika was confused. What was this child talking about? If Yoshika shouldn't be here -for whatever reason- then where should she be?

"I mean you shouldn't be _here_."

Yoshika's brows furrowed and put on a frown of confusion as she set her cup on the countertop, "What… What do you mean?" She asked, nervously.

"You're lucky Zeus didn't come to you. He sucks at rock, paper, scissors." Hera remarks.

Rock, paper, scissors? And another name: Zeus. What is this little angel talking about?

Questions were briefly halted when Hera pointed to the members of the 501st, "Look at your friends, what do you see?"

Yoshika slowly turned like a old machine that hadn't ran in forever, as if she was still indecisive on following this girl's orders. But, nothing was wrong.

Gertrud was still on the floor with Erica cuddling her unconscious body, asleep. Shirley took a big gulp of beer, the biggest Yoshika had ever seen a person do while nearly falling over. And Eila was now trying to kiss Sanya, but every time Eila moved in, Sanya shifted her head in the opposite direction.

"Hera, what're you talking about? Things are-"

"Parrtay! WAAHOO!"

Yoshika had only blinked. Things changed. The light bulb and the window that was supposed to be shattered wasn't.

Yoshika's eyes widened, "Wait. What happened?"

Eila was trying to serenade Sanya, but she didn't seem to care. _Crack!_ There went that light bulb.

"Hartmann! You shouldn't drink while on duty!"

A possibility crossed Yoshika's mind that it was just a coincidence that everyone were repeating their actions, but one wouldn't be able to one thing perfectly a second time… Or a third… Or a fourth…

Hera's smile slowly turned a little sad and her eyelids fell just a little as Yoshika slowly began to dawn on what's actually happening. Suddenly, Yoshika felt hot, really hot. She grasped for her clothing, but they weren't there… Looking down, Yoshika jumped out of her chair. The whole entirety of her skin was burnt to charred black. It then became hurtfully for her just to stand.

"Yoshika, you need to wake up."

"What're you talking about?!" Yoshika screamed, having a panic attack.

"I'm awake right now, aren't I?!"

Hera slowly shakes her head with her eye closed, still frowning, "This _place_ isn't real. This is what you wanted. You never wanted to leave your friends. Despite what people say, deep down you knew you weren't powerful, you knew yourself: a little girl who just happened to be lucky to have powerful magic."

"That's not-"

"You didn't even care about the world or other people, did you?"

That sentence shut Yoshika up.

"You never really apprehended the promise you swore to your father. You just agreed out of sheer lack of understanding, like a child. All you really cared about was yourself."

"What do you know?!"

Hera opened her eyes and tilted her head, "Am I wrong?"

Yoshika kept stumbling over her words, trying to find a plausible excuse.

"If I'm wrong, then go back to the real world. Prove to me what I said was wrong." Hera turned, and began to walk towards the door of the bar.

"Then how do I get out of here?"

Hera halted, and looked at the Fusoan, "Excuse me? This is your head we're in, so to speak. All you have to do is wake up."

_Easy said than done, you lil' twerp._

Yoshika's eyes widened.

_What did I just call her?_

"Not a great start, Yoshika." Hera said, seething, "Fine…" Hera irritably sighed, "I'll make it easy for you. Close your eyes. And when you open then again you'll be back in the real world, _little girl_."

Ignoring the small insult, Yoshika closed her eyes. When she opened them again, bright sunshine forced them to close again. The wind brushed against her skin, easily making notice that she doesn't have any piece of clothing on. Regardless, Yoshika sat up slowly. It was if she hadn't moved for ages. Groaning from the stiffness of her body, she finally took in the setting around her.

She was in a forest. And out of all of the ambient sounds, a nearby waterfall was the most noticeable. That would be probably a nice first step. Yoshika slowly got up on her feet, however, her legs were like jelly, and fell back onto the dirt. She tried again. Same results.

"I need… a… a… a stick or… Ah!" Not to far was a stick of an ideal size suitable to use as a walking stick.

Stick in hand, Yoshika pulled herself up, and began to progress towards the sounds of the waterfall. Short minutes later, she found it. Yoshika's throat was dry and her mouth also. The water seemed to charm her, seeing the small waves and ripples.

"Mmm… " Yoshika pursed her lips, "I am kinda thirsty."

Yoshika slowly crouched down, making sure not to fall over, cupped her hands into a bowl and set it in the water- then abruptly stopped.

"What the…?"

In the water's reflection, Yoshika can see her face and the distinctively two brown animal ears sprouting from the top of her head, indicating her activation of her Familiar. She didn't even notice the tail brushing against her skin until now.

Momentarily forgetting her thirst, Yoshika gingerly patted the left ear- yep, it was real, so was the other. Yoshika also noticed that her hair color was more identical to her animal ears.

However, try as she might, Yoshika couldn't deactivate her familiar or call him out.

"Kuji? Hello?"

Silence.

Even though this phenomenon was worthy to be investigated, the water was still staring at Yoshika. Forming a bowl with her hands, again, she scooped up and pulled the water to her lips.

How long had she'd been asleep to think that drinking plain water was this full of taste and refreshment? Yoshika found herself drinking more… and more…and more until she was full.

Her belly now a miniature water jug, Yoshika plopped onto the ground,disregarding the hard rocks pressed against her skin. She then started to feel sleepy. Drinking that water was like putting out a fire, her energy was extinguished and all that's left is smoke.

Yoshika felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier, her eyes were closing subconsciously and darkness was slowly enveloping her vision- then it was complete darkness.

As fast as the darkness came, her eyes opened to see a complete different time of day- the sun was setting, it was nearly night time.

Yoshika bolted upward, but grimaced from the hurtful sensation of the red circles on her skin. Regardless, however, she needed to find shelter or at least civilization.

Yoshika grabbed her stick, and quickly came up and walked at a random direction, which, later, was a bad idea- there was barely any light now.

"If only I had a light… " Yoshika wishfully thought.

At this point in time, Yoshika caught the familiarity of walking again. So she didn't need the stick anymore, but kept it for self defense just in case. Knowing how to manipulate fire would be usefully at this moment, but Yoshika wasn't sure if Pyromancy was teachable.

It was nearly dark now, however, Yoshika was still able to make out most of her hand and most of the grass underneath her feet. Certainly odd, but it wasn't arguable.

Yoshika walked a few more miles before noticing a silhouette of some sort of structure big enough to be a small facility. Taking into account that the front door -seemingly gigantic and tough- was blown open, Yoshika weighed her options.

_From what I can see, someone has been here. And I don't know if whoever came here will come back, but… _

Yoshika looked around and listened to the ambience around her. Nocturnals were now out and about, using the hours they have before hitting their sacks. She weighed her options wisely.

_But, I don't know what's out there, in this forest. So, better than nothing… I suppose._

With her decision finalized, Yoshika entered the facility. A wretched smell welcomed her nostrils, causing her to gag and nearly lose her stomach.

From what she could see, red was splashed all over the walls like an abstract artist gone insane. Crippled and cut bodies lay in their waste. One body at the end of the hall stretched in front of her, had looked as if it was waving "Hi" at her because of being impaled by poles in three different areas: the Abdomen, the head, and his left hand.

Silent dread was Yoshika response, as she tried not to breathe in the disgusting stench. She stayed their bare naked and barefooted in the facility full of blood, like a statue. Yoshika weighed her options again, and "Leave now!" was ten tons. But, despite how much she really wanted to, Yoshika couldn't leave.

Something possessed her body forwards, shivering at the cold, slick feeling under and in the spaces between her toes. She really wished that she had shoes on. Yoshika proceeded deeper, keeping her measly stick firmly in nervous hands.

As she treated discreetly as she could, Yoshika was also looking for a moderately clean place to briefly rest. After all, she had been walking non-stop since she had woken up the second time. Speaking of, Yoshika retracted back to that dream where Hera had told her to "prove herself." But, what exactly did she have to prove?

_Ah, a clean room._

The room Yoshika had found appeared to be a medical room, as if the red cross on the box on the wall in front of her didn't give that away. However…

_Is there anything I could cover myself with?_

If Yoshika didn't cover her self, there would be a slight chance she would get sick- even though she's never caught a cold before, she could probably get a fever.

Across the room, hanging on a hanger, was a doctor's white coat. Yoshika picked the coat off and wore it, smiling at the small warmth. The coat was thin, but it was better than nothing.

Then, suddenly as she admired the feeling of cloth on her skin again, she felt something clasp over her mouth and felt a cold, sharp point of metal.

Yoshika looked down and collected as much as she could because she felt the point dig deeper in her skin; a sign of to keep her eyes at bay. She only saw a hand covered with a black glove.

Two people emerged from the dark shadows of the room, they all wore black and had masks over their faces. Yoshika assumed that the one gripping her was the same.

Slowly the two in front of her drew guns of a caliber she hadn't seen before. It was difficult for Yoshika to determine the whole aspects of the guns, but, regardless, judging by their outlines, were dangerous and would obviously do more damage than the stick in her hands.

The two in front stared at her for a while, then the one of the left turned his head to look at the one on the right. The way his head was turned as if it was disbelief. Then the one on the left put away the gun as did the one opposite of him.

However, the one keeping the knife on her throat refused. The two in front appeared to have noticed this, and the one on the right rose up his right hand and drew it downwards as if it were an order to stand down.

"Stand down… "

The one on the right was now confirmed male as the masculine voice roughly escaped the mask.

The one behind Yoshka finally obliged, but, didn't waste his aggression by pushing her to the ground, but, ultimately let go, in a way.

Then she felt herself getting picked up. Yoshika opened her eyes and saw the two in front of her before. The one from the left had shined a flashlight in her face, causing her to flinch and squint.

"What is your name?"

The one holding her, the male, asked her.

Yoshika hesitated because she didn't know the slightest of who these people were.

"Y-Yoshika-"

The male swiftly interrupted her.

"Just the first name." WIth the same nonchalant tone as the two times he spoke.

And Yoshika shut up. Yet again, the two in front of her no longer spoke for a period of time, looking at each other repeatedly and using hand gestures as if they were talking to each other.

They both nodded in agreement, and the male put Yoshka up onto her knees.

"Follow us, help us, and you'll get answers." The man said so quickly that Yoshika didn't get any time to ask question, and, instead was forced forward by the aggressed on behind her to follow the three deeper into the facility.

Some time later, and after a few complaints of no resting only from Yoshika, they found where the blood was the new paint for the walls, completely dry and giving the uncomfortable scent of dry iron.

Nearby, a corpse lay on the floor. The man's face still kept his fearful expression as if he was still experiencing the moments before his death. Yoshika took a closer look, and a bug crawled out of the eye with a sickening slick noise, causing the witch to gag.

No mercy for the weak, however, as Yoshika was forced forwards again by the aggressive one, keeping her hand over mouth. At the least the blood here was dry, that was the least of Yoshika's concerns, though, as they went even deeper, to the center.

She then heard a subtle rattle of chains. The man must've noticed this also, because he held up a straight hand to make the others stop.

"There's someone there?" Yoshika whispered.

The man glanced at her, then forwards again, saying nothing. The man motioned his hand forwards slowly and gently, and the other two understood. Yoshika didn't, however.

"Get down!" The man ordered, whispering.

Yoshika crouched down, hoping that she wasn't revealing anything to the person behind her. The man in front crept up to the door in front of them, and opened it slowly and silently and saw a single person in a bloodied room.

She appeared to be asleep. She was nude, but had shackles on her wrists, ankles, and had one on her neck like a leash. There was an oversized bloodied, rusted pole next to her, easily noticeable that it was used. The man could make out animalistic features on her person: Floppy grey dog ears and a dog tail.

It had seemed safe enough, so the man motioned the others to follow him. They walked up to the person and saw who it was.

The man fished a photo out of his pockets and looked at the person and the photo repeatedly. Yoshika moved to the side to see who this person was.

"Gertrud?"

The grey ears twitched at the mentioning of her name. Gertrud's eyes cracked open, and her head rose lazily. Scanning the room and sniffing scents in the air; she suddenly picked up one that she liked, apparently, as her face grew more and more awake as she followed it on her hands and feet like a dog.

Yoshika indulged herself in her own thoughts.

_Wonder why she's acting weirdly? Well, anyway, whatever caused her to be this way I'm sure that she'll snap out of it sooner or- gah!_

In mid-thought, Yoshika had suddenly carried the weight of the world, or a person so to speak. While Yoshika was in her own world, Gertrud was sniffing her and had leaped onto her with her arms around Yoshika's neck.

Yoshika persisted to not fall over, even to the point of nearly going on her toes to keep her balance. Seeing the burden Yoshika was given, the man tried to get Gertrud off. But…

"GGGRRR…"

Gertrud had unexpectedly growled at him like a dog would on guard, baring fangs (so to speak), and toting a vicious face that morphed her face to one that would even cause the bravest to back away.

The man drew his hand back. Then tried again, and received the same results. The man put his head down, briefly, as if he were sighing. He put away the photo and looked at Yoshika.

"Since she seems to only like you, you have to carry her out of here." It wasn't a question. It was an order.

Visibly showing her discomfort, Yoshika agreed and followed the three out of the facility after near fallings and unnecessary accidents.

Yoshika followed the three, with Gertrud still on her back, until they stopped at a strange vehicle that surprised her at first sight. It was black- it's metal showing hexagonal patterns outlined in cyan. Yoshika knew what this was.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Then she heard a weird suction-like noise, and suddenly the Gertrud got heavier.

"H-hey!"

Because of Gertrud's weight and her locking arms around her neck, Yoshika fell backwards. Shortly after, Yoshika opened her eyes and saw a shape of a boot.

Then everything went black.

* * *

It'll probably be another while for the next chapter, and I'm trying the align format above to see if it makes reading the sentences easier. If it doesn't then I might change it. While making this chapter, I've concluded that this rewrite will be a lot different from the original besides a couple of things, maybe. But, essentially, this will be different as you guys will see in the next chapter. So... yeah, that's it for now...


	2. Old Friends

Yoshika opened her eyes weakly. A stinging pain emitted from the front, left side of her forehead. Placing her hand there as she slowly sat up, she could feel the familiar surface of bandages. She looked around the room—a bedroom, so it seems, with yellow painted walls and red carpeted floor, as well as basic furniture and a wide window behind her—and looked back at her lap. Yoshika gently uncovered the blanket off her. She noticed that someone had clothed her in a white, oversized shirt. She could also feel pants underneath. It wasn't a swimsuit as she had worn one the most of her life, but Yoshika finally felt secure. Her feet were clean of the red blood from the facility. Speaking of which…

_ Did those soldiers in black bring me here? Geez…! Does my head hurt! Wait, where's Barkhorn?_

Yoshika searched the room for Gertrude with her eyes. The Karlslander wasn't here. Knowing her knowledge of the human body, it's best for her to stay in bed, but, she needed to find Gertrude, and more importantly where she is.

She slowly swung her legs off the bed, and stood up at the same pace. Yoshika soon became lightheaded, and the ache in her head increased a little. Placing a hand to her head, again, Yoshika walked to the door while making sure not to fall over.

She gripped the L-shaped handle of the door and pulled the door open. Just as she walked through she ran into someone. A woman, judging by the soft pressure squeezing her head, and the slight smell of flowers. She moved her head up and cracked open her eyes. There was a pale blonde haired woman, her hair in a bob cut, with streaks of black and eyes like rubies staring back at her. However, there was something nostalgic about those eyes.

The woman jerked her head towards Yoshika to someone behind her. The woman kept Yoshika in place until strong arms swooped her up and placed her atop her bed on her back. Yoshika caught the person's face: it was a man, he was Fusoan like herself. There was uncertain familiarity about him also. His hair had white streaks, and his face was drawn.

The woman pulled up the chair from the desk on the opposite side of the room and sat next to Yoshika.

"Your name is… Yoshika Miyafuji, correct?" Her voice held high authority and seriousness, which was also familiar.

Yoshika sluggishly nodded. The woman's eyes went to the man behind her, who nodded.

"Then tell us about your life up until now."

"Huh? Uh, well, I was born August 18th, 1929. My mother is Sayaka Miyafuji, her mother and my Grandmother is Yoshiko Akimoto, and married, my father, Ichiro Miyafuji…"

Yoshika went on to explain her whole life. Her father's death to being recruited by Mio Sakamoto. In which, she noticed the woman's hands in her lap twitch slightly at the mention of the female Fusoan warrior. But, the two seemed to pay more attention when Yoshika started mentioning Trevor Maloney, especially his secret science project. The moment Yoshika mentioned the 501st destroying the Warlock, she was immediately stopped.

"Last question. Are you aware that it's been twelve years since then?"

"Twelve years?!" Yoshika exclaimed.

In her surprise, Yoshika slipped off the bed and landed directly on her head injury.

"OW!" She cried in pain, nearly on the edge of crying.

The two frowned before the man spoke, "Well, this proves that she's who she says she is."

"Indeed." The woman sighed, digging for something in the pocket of her pocket.

What came out was a bottle of pills.

"I thought something like was to happen—no, I'm supposed to give this to you because of a hate-filled, stubborn someone who's happily cleaning the bathrooms right now. So, I got these painkillers for you." She then turned to the man, "Do you still have the water?"

The man nodded and brought out an unopened water bottle, which, he gave to the woman.

"I hope you were merciful enough to give a brush, or the cleaning appliances." The man stated.

"What are either of those?" The woman, sounding innocent as one could.

The man sighed, "You need to be less of a tyrant, ma'am."

"People _need_ to know how to EXACTLY follow orders." The woman retorted, a vein popping in her forehead to show her anger.

The man rose his hands in defeat, but more so because he knew what would happen if he continued. But, he wanted to point out something.

"But, ma'am, nowadays not many people are like your degree anymore. Even the-"

"I know!" The woman suddenly shouted.

Seconds passed before the woman places her hand flat against her chest. She takes a deep breath, and exhales.

"I've known since I've woken up that one day." The woman's voice turned sad and reminiscent, "So you don't have to remind me, okay?"

"Ma'am…"

The woman holds the bottle by placing under her arm as she opens the bottle of painkillers. She's successful of taking one out and puts the cap back on the bottle. She opens the water bottle as well.

"Here." The woman says, holding out the painkiller to Yoshika.

Yoshika stared at it, even squinted at it, before realizing what exactly she was being offered and took it and put it in her mouth. Yoshika was then offered the water bottle and she drank to where half of the bottle was left.

"Ahhhh, thank you… By the way, who are you guys?"

The woman looked offended, "You don't recognize me? At all?"

"Um, there's something familiar about you. In fact, you sound familiar too." Yoshika said, trying to solve the miniature mystery.

"It's on the tip of my tongue, yet I can't recall."

The man took the care to help Yoshika, "Look at the woman in front of you. Who would she look like if her hair was completely red?"

"Hmm?"

Yoshika looked at the woman, and imagined her hair as red. Yoshika saw the result and immediately recognized her.

"Minna? Is that really you?"

"Yes." Minna's eyes drifted away, "Yoshika, I know you have questions. But, let me tell you this now," Minna's closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Humanity is no longer at war with the Neuroi."

Yoshika could've sworn she misheard that, "Can you… say that again?"

"Miyafuji, you heard her correctly." The man says, "We are now at war with the Warmechanelists. Warmongers who utilize Neuroi technology like Trevor Maloney did, who, in fact, is their leader."

The man went into further explanation at his own liberty, "They even… capture… innocents, and experiment on them for their own good. I'm a victim of such experiments…"

Yoshika had a knot in her throat. She tried to get her voice out, but it was stalled and continued to listen.

"Hijikata, it would be best to continue after Yoshika's condition is appropriate." Minna says.

"Ma'am." Hijikata seemed downcast, "I'll be leaving you two to yourselves. I have duties to fulfill." With that he left the room.

Hijikata Keisuke. If Yoshika remembers correctly, he's Mio's right-hand man. So that's why he looked familiar. But, what did he mean by "experiments?"

"Minna. Was that really Hijikata?" Yoshika asks Minna, "He looks… different." Yoshika couldn't find a more suitable word.

"Well, we'll explain everything once you get better, okay? So, just get some rest while you heal up."

"By the way, where's Barkhorn?"

"Don't worry, she's safe." Minna said, putting on a smile.

Yoshika was satisfied with the answer for the time being. Yoshika then notices a black box behind Minna, who, notices this.

"Are you curious about the TV?"

Yoshika's brows furrowed, "TV?"

"An abbreviation of Television. Basically, a device that broadcasts different shows of entertainment or news. A radio with visuals, if you want to look at that way."

"Really? Can I see?"

Minna gets up and walks over to the TV. She picks up something from atop the TV and walks back to Yoshika. She shows a black rectangular object.

"This is called a Remote. You can control the TV by pressing these buttons—how loud it is to changing the Stations. The buttons at the bottom can change the stations as well, but, more precise by inputting their Station Number. Do you understand?"

Yoshika hummed and finally nodded. She was then handed the remote.

"Then try it out. The power button is at the top left."

Yoshika pressed the pointed out button and watched the screen of the TV come to life. Minna had stayed a little longer to watch Yoshika to see how she would do. A rough start, but she adapted quickly. Minna left after warning Yoshika not to watch for too long.

Yoshika was stuck watching cartoons on a channel called Animation Network, showing different cartoons from different countries. She found herself laughing at some of them, the one she was watching especially. The TV currently displayed a gray cat chasing a brown mouse around a house with different contraptions, moving as if they were human. Sometimes another animal helps out the mouse. This was only a distraction from what concerned her actually, the new war, and how much of her reality had changed.

There was a subtle feeling swelling in her chest. Her vision turned watery, and felt something hot and wet go down her cheek. She then found herself taking in faster breaths and clenching her chest. Silent crying turned into suppressed sobs. Yoshika couldn't stop thinking about the world in her absence: Her family, her friends, the people and how much has changed. People no longer needed to listen to radios as much as before. How much has changed? What had she missed?

Yoshika laid in bed until she slept.


End file.
